


致热源

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [13]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 生病的本蝙最好rua
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Kudos: 10





	致热源

布鲁斯关上花洒的时候只感到一阵天旋地转。

他扯过毛巾捋了把湿发后就裹上浴袍从浴室里逃了出去，升腾的热气只会让已经发烧的他更有缺氧的窒息感。蝙蝠洞内的温度在阿尔弗雷德离开前被调得更高，布鲁斯却只觉自己的体温中枢彻底乱了。他体内很热、前额发烫、手脚却在即使是冲了那么久的热水后依然止不住发冷。阿尔弗雷德倒的那一大杯水就在最显眼的地方摆着，他明白自己应该多喝些水、以免让这可怕的高烧蒸腾干体内的水分。但他才捧起杯子坐上沙发，角落的那半瓶威士忌就夺取了他的全部注意力。

大概是烧糊涂了——阿尔弗雷德刚才就是这么责骂他的。否则他怎么会突然之间一滴水都不想喝、而是只想把那点酒全灌进他的肚子？

他权衡了那么一小会儿，最终还是像个被逼着吃药的可怜孩子那样把水喝光了。他等着那些水都流进他的胃里，又起身去拿酒，混乱的思维因为直冲进鼻尖的酒味被理顺了不少，几年才光临一次的感冒和发烧似乎没对他造成什么影响，他看着酒缓缓流入酒杯之中，并未注意到已然在他身后站了一段时间的身影——

那座从未在世人心中熄灭的红色灯塔。

看来高烧还是对他有所影响的，不然他怎么会连这种动静都没察觉出来？布鲁斯才刚边咽下一口酒边转身，牙齿就在杯沿磕了一下，片刻的不镇定没让他觉得丢脸，毕竟这个一次又一次总在莫名其妙的时机闯入他领地的不礼貌客人分担了他全部的注意力。

“什么时候开始不敲门对你来说成了理所当然的事？”布鲁斯晃晃酒杯，身体倚靠上离他最近的物体，他想让自己站得笔直，才不至于在超人面前输了气势。

幼稚浅显的胜负欲却只是换来了克拉克一个不掩饰的笑容。

“在我不确定敲门是否能得到你的欢迎之前，抱歉我只能一直这么做。”克拉克自然地应对了布鲁斯自以为的气势汹汹，他近距离听着他的心跳节奏、观察着他的生理反应。

恐怕是不能再更差一点了——这只浑身发烫却还要竖起耳朵露出门牙的兔子。

克拉克毫无理由地想到了这个形容。

布鲁斯没能顾上喝酒，实际上刚逼着自己吞进去的那一大杯水还在他的喉咙口翻涌着，他深深呼吸，想要保持最佳状态：

“为什么你会来？”

“因为你生病了。”还能是因为什么？能让他忍到现在才决定进来查探一下布鲁斯的情况，已经是他所能做到的极限了。

他无法等待更久。

“我听不出这两者之间的因果关系。”

“你知道我会来的。”克拉克看着布鲁斯直视他的眼神绕了弯，似是在刻意地闪躲什么。布鲁斯对于他的信任和期许他早就知道的一清二楚，可就算如此，也不能让布鲁斯在他面前变得更坦白、更直接。

“在世界需要你的时候，是的，我知道你会来。”布鲁斯回回神，又开口，尽管他整个人都病恹恹地蜷缩着，尖利的反击却刻薄依旧，“现在显然不是那个时候。”

“发烧不应该喝酒。”克拉克没就这个话题继续争论下去，他又计较起了布鲁斯端着的酒杯，那里面的液体在他眼里变得分外邪恶。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，他的手指离开了那透明冰凉的一小块玻璃，他放弃得很坦然，克拉克反倒不习惯了。

“我不认为这和你有关。”但不喝酒不代表布鲁斯不想做抗争，“现在我放下了，你是不是可以走了？”

“我说过的，你生病了。”克拉克看着他，固执远多于认真，“我为此而来。”

“你应当庆幸我生病了，”布鲁斯的讥笑纯熟而锋利，“否则你不会有机会站在这里。”

他应该会早在克拉克有闯入的迹象之前就把他击退才对。

“而你应当庆幸蝙蝠洞有张好沙发。”克拉克飘了过去，迅速地打横抱起了布鲁斯后、又在他想要踹向自己前一步跨向了沙发。浴袍前松松垮垮系着的带子滑脱开来，属于布鲁斯的、美妙而成熟的躯体在他的眼底之下若隐若现。他打算将布鲁斯放进沙发。不，这还不止是他的打算，贴上沙发的膝盖打破了他防备着的禁忌、传递着他的意图，神智尚算清晰的布鲁斯比他更快察觉：

“离开，现在。”克拉克的手还搭在他的肩后，他往后仰，想推开克拉克，却没想到已经跨上沙发的人用膝尖分开了他的双腿，在把他放进沙发的同时一气呵成地将整具身躯覆了下来。

“我说过我是为你而来的。”克拉克撑在布鲁斯的上方，克制住想去吻他睫毛的怪异冲动，“至少我得看着你让你睡一觉，确保你不再去碰酒精。”

我只能做这些，克拉克失落地张张嘴，不舍得移开目光。布鲁斯为他做了这许多，而他却只能做这些。

布鲁斯用支在他们之间的胳膊去顶了顶他的肩，但钢铁之躯巍然不动——这归功于他自己。现在的超人健壮无比，他更有防御力、同样也更具侵略性。

“……你想让我这样睡？”布鲁斯并不闪躲克拉克停留在他脸上的目光，他试图让自己的表情看起来足够讥讽——尽管他又脑壳发涨、不自觉昏沉起来，“我说了，你得离开。”

“上一次你也是这么要求我离开的。”克拉克的热气喷洒在布鲁斯微撇开的耳侧，愉快地感受他难得僵硬的身体，“我不会让它再发生一次。”

上一次这个只有一分钟的耐心来假装自己懂礼貌的氪星人为什么要离开？布鲁斯还没来得及想，那只没起作用的胳膊被克拉克拿开了，手被压向一侧，他被贴上他克拉克彻底压进沙发昏沉地想，并没发现自己就这么问了出来。

“因为你一再要我离开，”克拉克的语气愈发温柔，笑意融在其中，“你那时的表情就好像我再不离开，我们就会犯下什么大错。”

能有什么错？克拉克离开之后的这几天也一直在想——不过是我想拥有你罢了，这想法在死去之前不切实际、荒诞可笑，在醒来之后这想法却又因为得以触碰而愈发变得令他期待难耐。

如果这也算错的话。

“好像……”布鲁斯才说了两个字就说不下去了，因为克拉克扶住他的脑袋吻了上来。好像就是克拉克说的那么回事儿。就当是吧。也只能全凭着克拉克去说了，布鲁斯模模糊糊地回忆上次他是说了什么才把这个闯进蝙蝠洞的不速之客赶走的。上一次糟糕透了，克拉克的胯蹭过他的大腿，他也同时想起来上一次的场面到底有多狼狈：他们撞进浴室里、又跌倒在地毯上，他们在彼此的脖子上又咬又啃，像两头饥渴的野兽急切地想要用嵌进对方身体来证明什么，但最终，布鲁斯清醒了过来，热吻变成了推拒，纠缠变成了打斗，他吼叫着逼克拉克离开……为什么？为什么在那时会觉得这是错误的？他忘了，就像他忘了自己为什么会在听到克拉克说“我知道你一直在等我”时用吻回应了他。

都不重要了，随便吧。布鲁斯费劲地从克拉克的舔吮中逃出来，他的喉咙发紧，在那热源又执着地要凑近时偏了下头，克拉克的嘴唇擦过他的唇角撞到了他刮得干干净净的下巴。暂时迟钝的神经让布鲁斯只躲成功了这么一下，克拉克再次堵住他的嘴时他扬起手来想要推开对方，然而下一秒又被攥住的手让他的抗拒变作徒劳，克拉克的舌头辗转于他的口腔内壁之上，汲取着最后一点甘苦的酒味，他挑动布鲁斯的舌尖、击溃他不坚定的意志，用温情诱惑他，让他的身体松懈下来。他的体温依旧不正常得高——越来越高也说不准，克拉克剥去彼此的衣物，想了想，还是决定升高自身的温度。布鲁斯皮肤上的那些伤疤在衣服被扔开后全数呈现在他眼前，上一次他瞥见过一些，这一次更为彻底。袭来的寒意让对温度本就敏感的布鲁斯生出了细小战栗，克拉克按住他，让自己的肌肤与布鲁斯的接触变得更广。

布鲁斯接续上的理性似乎又开始叫嚣“这或许会是个错误”，他推走克拉克与他面对面的那张脸、蹬着脚慌不择路似的想从沙发上跳下去、却不想卡在他两腿之间的克拉克只会让他的头顶磕到沙发扶手。这一声很轻，却还是让克拉克莫名地心慌。自从醒来后，恢复得更为强大的他已经不必再为任何事情心慌了，两天前跟踪布鲁斯发现他在咳嗽时是记忆中最近的一次，而现在正是第二次。他不容否决地把布鲁斯又往下拉了回来，把他整个人掌控在了自己的身躯之下，他的阴茎在这逃离与束缚之中没做任何缓冲地直接挺立了起来，那炽热的硬度让布鲁斯仅仅只是用眼角余光看到就又嘟囔起来。

“不不不不行……”他的手背搭着眼睛，想用低温的手给发烫的额头降降温，最好……最好，把他的理性也一并找回来，“你要……你应该……”

“离开？是吗？”克拉克的指腹按上了布鲁斯的乳头，欣赏他既愠怒又惊吓的反应，“然后再让你对着一个投影发愣？”

他往上爬了爬，故意让自己的坚硬擦过布鲁斯裸露的皮肤。布鲁斯反射性地想用手去抓克拉克，被克拉克灵巧地躲开了。一个健康的克拉克•肯特、一个正短暂不健康着的布鲁斯•韦恩，这太不公平。不仅如此，他还被克拉克用手指从会阴一路摸进了股缝之间，最隐私之处被直接牵扯的刺激让布鲁斯的脚趾蜷了一下，令他头痛的热潮又充斥进脑袋里，他正想去揉揉自己的眼眶，不给他任何准备的手指却又同一时间按在他的穴口之外。

“克拉……咳咳……”布鲁斯被呛了一记，连克拉克的名字都没喊全，被试探的地方狭窄而敏感，布鲁斯不仅神经紧张起来、穴口也生理性地收缩得更紧。他每一秒的反应都在克拉克眼中一览无余，他不想弄疼布鲁斯，但他也不想停下来。手指于是停止了作乱，克拉克甚至害怕他的手指会刮伤那寸柔弱的皮肤。布鲁斯还是仰躺着，努力保持着急促的呼吸，压在他身上的重量在这当下消失了，克拉克把着他的双膝往下滑，接着改用舌头去完成了原本应由手指来做的事。

然而冷冰冰的舌头骗过警戒滑入穴口之内的感受也不见得比手指的入侵好多少，布鲁斯惊愕地又开始想要喊停。但他的两条腿都在克拉克手劲的管束之中，因难而退并不像他的作风，可灵巧沁冷的舌尖在一下一下诱骗着他，他也无法接受自己就这样被迫将自己打开。舌头舔送进去的津液让那里不再又干又涩，他也知道以克拉克的尺寸来说，这点扩张起不了太多助益，不过那总比毫无准备的生硬进入要强一些。

在舌尖所能舔触的极限到达后，克拉克还是换上了手指，他避开了用指尖去刮弄，转而用指腹去一点一点按压孱弱的内壁。布鲁斯没能得到任何等待适应的时间就在克拉克的行动之中学会了容纳，他又想放松，又想使力，在进退不得间，他的腿被弯折了起来，一片阴影又覆在他的视野之内，紧接着那个远宽于手指和舌头的顶端就这么不由分说地挤了进来。

那个“错误”还是发生了。千真万确。布鲁斯猛地一把抓住了距离他最近的、克拉克撑在他腰骨旁侧的手臂，他的脖子向后绷紧，嘶喊的声音最终被压抑下来。有一瞬他发现自己的体温因这自制力操控的忍耐变得更热，而致热源不是连续的淋雨与熬夜，不是开得太低的空调，不是酒精不是任何无关之物。他想，致热源就是这个同样浑身发热的氪星人，他死而复生，去而又复返，他从困扰着布鲁斯的一个希冀变成了真实的、环绕在他周围的鲜活生命，能说话，有表情，甚至还会把自己最坚硬可怕的那部分埋进他身体里。

“我知道你在等这个——”克拉克一点一点地往里推进，在明白布鲁斯正在为他承受痛苦的同时，他也在忍受因布鲁斯的疼痛而产生的焦灼。他坚定地看着布鲁斯因失神而紧闭的双眼，又说了一遍，他想把上次没能说完的一起说完，尽管肉柱被肠肉紧紧绞住的快感正在淹没他，他也还是想要说完：

“就像我知道你为我做的一切，就像你应该知道，我也愿意为你付出一切。”

布鲁斯挣动了一下，觉得自己又冷又热，就仿佛他的体温中枢连同他的理智一起彻底疯掉了。克拉克抽动起来，那酥麻陌生的痛感让布鲁斯止不住想夹紧膝盖，但克拉克却抬高他的腿，用无言的行动告诉他只有将自己分得更开才能消缓摩擦之中的疼痛，警告布鲁斯只能容纳他，不得排斥他。

他不再是那个悬浮于空气之中的虚幻身影了，布鲁斯为这认知在肉体交合的折磨之中哀叹起来。

投影可不会这么狂妄嚣张。

“等下就好了……”克拉克往后退，撞进去，欺哄道，“搞不好出汗还能让发烧好得更快一些。”

无力的呜咽从开启的唇瓣之间流出来，克拉克又笑了，他握住了布鲁斯纯粹因性爱刺激而胀硬起来的性器，布鲁斯脸上不健康的潮红随之泛出，整个背部的肌肉都因克拉克的亵弄紧绷起来。他的股间服务着一根，自己的那根又被人服务着。完全不需要技巧，克拉克只是用最原始的方法撸弄，布鲁斯婉转湿润的呻吟除了让他更急切想要捅进他身体深处之外没造成任何好的影响，连他汗湿了的刘海和湿润的棕眸都成了罪恶。白浊从顶端喷洒出来，克拉克全无心思去帮他处理善后，他扶住布鲁斯的腰，连他的腿无法安放也没空去理会。他只管霸道地直往他的小穴深处碾动，听那缩成一团的蜜肉被他的肉柱破开，缠住它，哀求它，侍奉它。

“唔……别……”连接处的粘腻感纵使是迷蒙发昏的布鲁斯也感受得到，他不知道因什么而倍感羞耻，这致使他微抬起头，腰跨不屈服地扭起来。任何一点动作带来的体验都是相互的，克拉克被因布鲁斯的“反馈”带来的巨大满足冲昏了头脑，他停下来又弯低腰，用舌头细细舔走了他光滑小腹之上残留的精液。克拉克呼出凉气，舌头如冰块在布鲁斯身上游走，布鲁斯慌乱地叫起来，虚弱和错乱令他失去了所有的攻击性。这个淫荡又脆弱的布鲁斯对克拉克来说就是罪恶本身，但克拉克不会攻击他，不会消灭他。

他只想一点一点侵噬他。

克拉克的理智被彻底磨平了，布鲁斯只知道自己的乳头被狠狠咬住，囊袋正被轻捏把玩，他的大腿内侧被掐出了一个又一个的红印，克拉克用各种各样的方式在逼他呻吟，他的浪叫每一声都比上一声更无力，更细软。那根硕大的硬物则固执地插在他的嫩穴里，即使一动不动都带来十足的存在感，布鲁斯有一瞬觉得自己被分开了，他的身体不属于他自己，但当克拉克抱着他转了个身，把他压坐在对方的肉刃之上时，那密密实实的快感又惊得他找回了全部的神智。

那份由克拉克带来的穿透感确确实实是属于他自己的。他依旧低于正常体温的手掌撑在克拉克的腹肌上，他想坐直，又实在有心无力。克拉克失去了把他扶正、哄他自己动的耐性，他让布鲁斯就这么瘫趴在他身上，掰开他的臀瓣自己向上挺动。他想听更多布鲁斯的淫穴接纳它之时发出的水声，更想看布鲁斯不知所措晃动的脑袋，他想要的太多了，这驱动着他一刻不停地在布鲁斯的身体里冲撞。在布鲁斯生病之时操干他到浑身脱力并没能让克拉克有任何的于心不忍，他知道布鲁斯不会被他操坏，他所了解的布鲁斯不会被任何人弄到支离破碎。

即使会，他也会让布鲁斯好起来。

“嗯……唔……”布鲁斯哑着嗓子喊了几声，夹在两具身体之间的阴茎竟又流出些前液。克拉克没放过那个能挤碰到前列腺的位置，他稍调整了角度，挺撞得更狠。布鲁斯的反应丢失了全部分寸，他哭喊着想要逃离，用全身来示弱，但他手却更深地掐进克拉克的肩膀里。

“你喜欢这个吧。”向两侧掰开臀瓣的手掌更用力，布鲁斯咬住嘴唇轻哼，埋进克拉克的动作让他的视线四分五裂，他摇摇头以作回答，无辜地将额头上的汗擦到了克拉克的胸前。

克拉克真想把他这么柔软服从的模样永远刻在脑子里，这模样总比布鲁斯独自站在他的全息投影前、无声地思念他来得让他好接受。

他又恢复了机械的抽插，布鲁斯就这么软趴趴地躺在克拉克身上，连方才还冰冷麻木的四肢都逐渐变得温热，克拉克按着他、保持着节奏持续挺动着，阴茎进出间的距离越来越短，在布鲁斯分辨不清的数十分钟之后，克拉克才突然牵下了布鲁斯扔搭在他肩头的手。直到那股略带凉意的液体涌进布鲁斯麻木的肠壁、布鲁斯都未觉得自己真正得到了解脱，因为克拉克的阴茎并没有因此就疲软下来，它还是这么满满地插在布鲁斯的秘径里，像是要用停留的时间来昭示刚刚所发生的一切都是再真实不过的。

对于克拉克来说，此刻这世界上，不会有比他终于被布鲁斯彻底接纳更真实、更重要的事。

但布鲁斯没体会到克拉克正在体会的一切。他是真的临近虚脱了，没在被克拉克操干的中途就因为高烧而晕厥过去已经是他对自己身体的最大证明，而到了现在，他连克拉克的手都握不住了，指节从相触之中松开，手臂正要顺着下落的弧度滑出去，克拉克就又及时地把他的手握了回去。

“先睡一会儿吧。”另一只空着的手托住布鲁斯的屁股将他扶了扶，在确认布鲁斯能在自己身上趴得舒服后，克拉克又去摸了摸他的头发。换做是正常状态下，若是用这种哄小孩的方式去碰触布鲁斯，那个后果可想而知。但布鲁斯现在真真实实的累了——被他操累了——更遑论他还病着，所以他像是放弃了要让克拉克把他的那根抽出来，也放弃了从他身上爬下去。病会更严重还是真的会因为出了汗而好得更快？他没法判断，他放任自己由克拉克随便摆弄，只想在退潮的性爱余韵中得到哪怕一分钟的休息。

蝙蝠洞确实有张好沙发，它足以容纳两人并排躺着，尽管如此，克拉克在让他的那根滑出来之后、还是依旧保持了这个他射进布鲁斯体内时所用的姿势。克拉克让布鲁斯趴在了他的身躯之上、让他的侧脸贴在自己坚实有力的胸膛之外，用心跳和体温证明自己不是梦境、不是想念、更不是毫无生气的投影。那份藏于每一次吐息之间的感情正热得发烫，克拉克明白也许这还不足以温暖布鲁斯，但至少，至少不会再让他觉得冷。

他再也不想让布鲁斯觉得冷。

“下次……”布鲁斯的眼睛支撑不住般地合上，持续的不适和做爱后的精疲力尽让他浑身发软、连出声都需要努力，“下次别再……这样不打招呼闯进来了。”

“当然。”克拉克想去找个什么给布鲁斯盖上，只是一想到那样就得把布鲁斯从他身上挪开他便放弃了。他的手开始抚起布鲁斯的背，属于他的温暖在每一次上下之间由他的手心渗进了布鲁斯的皮肤。

“我也觉得以后我不再需要这么做。”

布鲁斯仿佛在轻柔的安抚之中睡着了，即使是这种情况之下，他的呼吸依然很轻，充满疲累与不安，克拉克捕捉着他的气息，手环住他的腰，将他圈得离自己更近——

尽管他们早就已经紧紧相连。

“因为我不会再离开了。”

布鲁斯于睡梦中轻应了一声，他的脸无意识地在克拉克胸前蹭了蹭，很快就彻底沉睡了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年7月31日，以此记录。


End file.
